


Choice

by bombshellblonde



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Crying, Episode continuation, Fluff, M/M, but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: It's easy to pick the man you love when that is all you ever wanted.





	Choice

“This is turning into a really long hug.” Patrick pointed out, making absolutely no move to let go of his boyfriend.

“Just one more minute.” he heard David whisper against his chin, before pulling him into a tighter hug. So Patrick held on until he felt David decide he was okay to pull away. 

“Come back to my place?” Patrick asked quietly and he saw David nod immediately.

“Let me just grab my overnight stuff. I ran out of the face cream I keep at yours.” David said, trying to subtly mask the tears that had fallen. Patrick let him have that and turned to watch David walk into the bathroom and close the door. Then his eyes fell to Alexis who was still sitting at the table smiling at him.

“What?” He asked her

“You chose David.” She said simply. “I don’t think anyone has ever chosen him before.”

Patrick felt a little thrown off at that. “I chose him a long time ago.” He said. Alexis shook her head and stood up, she came over to Patrick and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You found him a long time ago. But given an option over another man, you chose him. That’s a very big deal Patrick.”

Patrick was going to respond but just then David re entered the room with his small toiletry bag.

“I have clean clothes at yours right?” David asked, Patrick nodded. “Great, Alexis the car is all yours, sorry for keeping you.”

“No problem.” Alexis replied shortly, ushering the boys towards the door. 

\----

The whole ride to Patrick’s apartment was comfortably silent, David hand softly resting on Patricks thigh as he drove. When they got back inside Patrick could see David start to turn toward the bathroom with his bag but Patrick caught his arm.

“Hey” he said softly. He took the bag from David’s hand and placed it on the kitchen counter. Then he put his hands on David’s waist and tugged him close. “You okay?”

Patrick saw that vulnerable look flash on his boyfriends face but it was soon replaced with a ‘I’m completely fine’ smile. “Yeah” David responded, putting his arms on Patrick’s shoulders.

“I chose you.” Patrick said softly, which made David look him right in the eye, his mask falling.

“Patr-”

“Stop.” Patrick cut him off carefully. “Listen to me. I get that you have never had someone pick you the way I have before. And it really was sweet and considerate of you to consider that I may be curious about other men. But I need you to hear me, I chose you.”

Patrick couldn’t keep the emotion and threat of tears from his own voice and he saw David getting a little misty too but he pushed through.

“I love you David Rose. I would love you if you were the only person I had ever been with I would love you if I had slept with an entire fleet of models. I do not want to be with other people, I don’t think about it ever because I have a boyfriend who I love deeply and truly. And who I choose day after day because he is worth it.”

He heard David take in a shuddering breath and felt his boyfriend tremble in his arms the tears now freely fell down his face. 

“Patrick” David said in his soft, tear filled voice. “I love you so much.”

Patrick leaned in to meet David’s lips in a kiss filled with emotion and promise. At that moment Patrick had never felt closer to David, it felt like a real step forward for the both of them. They pulled away, foreheads resting together, just breathing in each others space.

“Make love to me” David whispered between them. Patrick kissed him again softly.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
